blindsidefandomcom-20200214-history
Blindside Wiki
Welcome to the Blindside Wiki This wiki is an official source of information about the universe of Blindside. Context Blindside is a narrative that spans forty-one webcomic pages and fifty-nine script pages. The story was created by Lorraine Lin. The "Eflasiaverse" world was originally created by Katherine Akers, but modified by Lorraine to suit a timeline where the characters are anthropomorphic animals. With a plot that took nine years to complete and aimed to deconstruct the writer's life, Lorraine categorizes Blindside as a fantasy autobiography and considers it her magnum opus. Plot Overview soon Character List * General Nyxis J. Pierce: The protagonist of Blindside, Nyxis is a pink bat with rose patterns on her wing webbings. Her reputation as the youngest General of Kingdom Fontis and Eflasia's bodyguard precedes her. Nyxis gains recognition through Fontis and beyond as a bat skilled with a sword, an uncommon weapon for her species. * Princess Eflasia Defontaine: The deuteragonist of Blindside, Eflasia is a pink cabbit. She is Nyxis's childhood friend and contrasts to Nyxis in being more utilitarian than empathetic. Eflasia is the prospective ruler of Fontis after her father King Kade Defontaine. At a young age she wanted to be a fighter, but realized her strengths were in diplomacy, so she channels her energy into her studies of becoming the future queen. * Sir Samson Tailchaser: A character foil to Nyxis. Samson is a spotted orange-and-golden Labrador-collie. He often wears aviator glasses and his weapon is a giant preserved mammoth bone (Both items were procured without permission from Kade Castle's human museum). Samson was accidentally knighted in a name mix-up. Despite Eflasia's initial doubts about his abilities, Samson successfully follows orders, albeit in his own aloof, happy-go-lucky way. * Fate: The antagonist of Blindside. Analysis of Major Characters soon Themes, Motifs, & Symbols Themes Themes are the fundamental and often universal ideas explored in a literary work. * Expectations versus Reality ** Impossible promises * Potential versus Experience ** Would Eflasia, who is well versed in theory but has never ruled, or Charlotte, who has had years of experience, benefit Fontis more? The Cabbit War explores if one of these ideas, potential or experience, would overcome the other. ** Sergeant Nyxis falls for Lance Corporal Engleberg, and a discussion between soldiers is overheard debating whether Nyxis's relationship with a lower-rank soldier is worth her being more happy; it is implied that there's a decrease in her combat since she's putting less time towards training as a result. ** Different dimensions of experience: After years of being unable to defeat Gaius in training, Nyxis finally knocks the sword out of Gaius's hand, just for him to pick up a lance and ask if she wants to re-challenge him with his primary weapon.) * Unconditional Love as a Destructive Force (Nyxis promises she will do anything to see Eflasia become Queen. Nyxis ultimately puts Eflasia and the ideal of love for the princess above all else, including the lives of others.) * Fontis as a single Utopia on Earth is an allegory for growing up in a sheltered environment (Fontis is not an absolute Utopia, but it is the happiest place on earth. The imperfections of the outside world can be largely ignored but do seep in. Nyxis decides after traveling the world in her teen years that she wants to see the rest of the world as happy as Fontisian citizens, and uses her position as head of the army and an ambassador to help bring about this change in other kingdoms.) * The control (or lack of control) of one's destiny Motifs Motifs are recurring structures, contrasts, and literary devices that can help to develop and inform the text’s major themes. Symbols Symbols are objects, characters, figures, and colors used to represent abstract ideas or concepts. '''' The World Overview * Origin * Humans * Magic * Mesogaea * World Population Kingdoms The term "kingdom" is used synonymously with "country" or "nation." Most of the kingdoms were monarchies sometime in the past, and the word has stuck to this day with the same denotation. *Fontis (Kingdom of Waterfalls) *The Fossil Kingdom *Helios (Kingdom of the Sun) *The Lost Kingdom *Muse (Kingdom of Sound) * Kingdom of Chemicals * Machina (Kingdom of Dolls) * Kingdom of Ice * Persia (Kingdom of Fire) * Lumina (Kingdom of Light) *Yonde (Kingdom of Mist) *Forsaken Kingdoms Category:Browse